Hi-5 House (Series 1)
Hi-5 House Series 1 spin-off in Australian children's television of Series 14 on Nick Jr. in November 4, 2013. And in 2014, watch Hi-5 House on Eleven. Cast 'Hi-5 House' * Stevie Nicholson (Series 10 to Hi-5 House Series 3) * Lauren Brant (Series 11 to Hi-5 House Series 1) * Dayen Zheng (since Hi-5 Holiday Live in Concert) * Mary Lascaris (since Hi-5 House Series 1) * Ainsley Melham (since Hi-5 House Series 1) * Dallas Nick (since Hi-5 Where to You?! Live on Stage to Hi-5 House Series 4,5 & 6) 'Puppeters' * Mary Lascaris as Chatterbox * Ainsley Melham as Jup Jup * Dallas Nick as Jard Jard Pistone 'Other Characters' * Sarah Mackenzie as Tinka * Stevie Nicholson as Aristotle * Ainsley Melham as Horace * Dallas Nick as Bucky Boy Songs of the week * Come On In! * Move Your Body (re-make) * Grab Your Dream * So Many Animals (re-make) * Dance With The Dinosaurs * We are Number One (Episode Crossover Number 125) DVDs * Dream House (2014) * So Many Animals (2014) * Songs With Friends (2014) * Big Adventures! (2014) * An Big Dallas (2018) CDs * Santa Claus Is Coming! (2013) * Hi-5 Hot Hits (2014) * Hi-5 Boom Boom Beat ft. Mokey the Mouse & Groovy (2014-2015) Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education-centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. In Hi-5 House, each of the traditional segments take place in a room of the house, to replicate a child's immediate learning surroundings. Body Move * Hosted by Mary Lascaris (Series 1 - present) Yasmeen (Series 4 - 5) * Set in the Backyard This segment encourages body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. Making Music * Hosted by Ainsley Melham (Series 1 - present) * Set in the Music Room This musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. Puzzles and Patterns * Hosted by Dayen Zheng (Series 1 - present) Bella (Series 4 - 5) * Set in the Kitchen and Rumpus Music This segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup-Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. Shapes in Space * Hosted by Stevie Nicholson (Series 1 - Series 3) and Dallas Nick (Series 4 - 6) * Set in the Rumpus Serbika Room This segment explores shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. Word Play * Hosted by Lauren Brant (Series 1) Sasha (Series 4 - 5) * Set in the Bedroom and Large Big Lounge This segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend Chatterbox ("Chats"). The Chatterbox * Hosted by Chatterbox (Series 1-present) * Set in Chats' Box A segment first introduced in Hi-5 House, which explores the world inside Chats' box and focuses on English-learning and language. This segment also features bookworms Aristotle and Horace, and Tinka, a toy robot whom Chats teaches to speak and Dallas Series 4 (2017) Sharing Stories * Set in the Backyard Dumbos Rooping This penultimate segment in all episodes includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Episodes and Series Hi-5 House has five weekly themes, with each theme lasting five episodes. Each block features a Song of the Week relating to the theme, and in each episode, the cast explain the topic and what they will explore in the episode. Gallery Hi-5 Season 14 - 'come on in' Together.png Hi-5 Season 14 trailer.png Hi-5 Season 14 - Ainsley scene 1.png Category:Hi-5 House TV series Category:Bloopers videos Category:2013 Category:TV Series